


【夏纺】机器人的眼泪是咸的吗

by inlandimpire



Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlandimpire/pseuds/inlandimpire
Summary: 纺想让夏目给自己增加流泪的功能
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150691
Kudos: 2





	【夏纺】机器人的眼泪是咸的吗

**Author's Note:**

> 机械纺和魔术师夏目的第四篇  
> 建议阅读第一第二篇了解背景和设定  
> 大致上就是机器人纺被魔法师夏目捡到带回家的故事（？）  
> 没写过车文笔不好还请谅解  
> 祝阅读愉快

“夏目君，可以给我增加新的功能吗？”在某次被夏目扔过来的魔法书砸到头以后，纺对夏目提出一个请求。

“哦？”夏目挑起来眉毛，不禁有点好奇。  
“那么，你要增加什么新功能呢。纺哥哥？”

“我想增加眼泪的功能。”  
“你看，像我这样低端的的型号，只能表现出程序设置好的笑容。”

听到低端型号那几个字，夏目差点又要把手里的东西扔过去。

“多亏了夏目君，帮我重新开启了痛觉系统。”  
“但是。如果感觉痛的时候，只能表现出微笑，不是会很恶心吗。”纺垂下了眼睛。

机器人会感觉到恶心吗，大概是从人脸上识别的吧，夏目心里想着。人脸上的憎恶、冷漠、嫌弃，原来是怎样设定的应对程序呢。  
带来幸福的机器人，只想让人类脸上出现正面的感情吧。  
最近也有新型的机器人，表情和感情设置更加丰富，会哭泣、求饶、谄媚、讨好，不过一般的家庭负担不起那种昂贵的型号，经常是被风俗场所买来接待客人。开启了痛觉系统以后，大概对于那些施虐狂来说非常具有吸引力吧。

“我从来没有觉得你恶心。”夏目说道。  
“不过如果是你的愿望的话。”  
“下次维护的时候可以帮你实现。”仿佛想到了什么恶作剧似的，细长的眼睛眯起来，夏目脸上浮现出了神秘的笑容。

“你要的功能已经实现了。”  
纺从工作台上醒过来（指接通电源），看到夏目正饶有兴致地看着他。  
“但是机器人会在什么情况下会流眼泪呢。”  
“人类的话，害怕、痛苦、高兴、感动的时候，有时候会流下眼泪。”  
“也有『鳄鱼的眼泪』这种说法。据说是冷血的鳄鱼吃人的时候流下了泪水，让人误以为很悲伤，其实只是一种普通的生理反应。”  
“那么，你想试试看你的新功能吗。”

“人类悲伤的时候，会哭。觉得痛的时候，也会流眼泪。”  
“但是夏目满足了我的心愿。我现在，非常幸福，怎么样才能流下眼泪呢。”纺光着身子躺在工作台上，不知道夏目要干什么。  
“欸欸欸？夏目君你在摸哪里？”很久没有用过的孔道被夏目塞入了两根手指。  
“那里的话，自从变成英智的武器以后就没有用过了。功能的话，应该还能用。”  
“用手指的话，是人类需要扩张吧。机器人，不需要的哦？”  
“夏目君可以直接进来！不过为了防止受伤，还是用点润滑剂比较好。”  
“硬度够不够啊。要不要我来帮忙。”  
“噫——痛痛痛”纺的腰被夏目拧了。  
“不要破坏气氛！”夏目受不了纺的碎碎念。  
“你还想不想试新功能了！不如我让你直接痛到哭出来。”  
“噫……原来还有别的方法吗。”  
“很痛的话，是夏目君的话就没有关系。因为眼泪也是夏目君给我的。唔唔唔——”夏目干脆往纺的嘴里塞了手套。

夏目的手指动了两下，纺前端的性器渐渐抬头。  
“这样的设计啊。我明白了。”夏目嘴里念念有词，又从架子上摸出润滑剂。手指伸进去抹了一把，又插入纺的后穴，在肠壁上细细涂抹。  
然后张嘴含住了纺的性器，慢慢舔弄起来。

纺的脑中开始搜索这种情况应该用什么反应。毕竟——从来没有人类，这样使用过他。他小心翼翼抬起右手，抚上了夏目略长的那缕头发。  
“夏目君——”用左手拿掉了塞在嘴里的手套，纺的声音莫名变得有点慵懒。  
“我想拥抱夏目君——，好不容易，获得可以拥抱别人的手臂。”脸上还是带着设定的微笑。  
“这个程序还真是粗糙，只有我一个人脸红太不公平了，下一次维护的时候我要再更新一下。”夏目红着脸抬起头。  
“我来帮你吧♪”纺坐起来伸手解开了夏目的腰带，脱下内裤，握住了夏目的阴茎按照设定的程序撸起来。  
“已经可以了。”纺张开双腿，“进来吧♪”  
终于，夏目开始在纺的后穴抽插了起来。  
纺的双臂如愿以偿围上了夏目，主动吻上了夏目的嘴唇。  
“还是清淡的香草味比较合适，下次要不要试试看朗姆口味的呢。”夏目意乱情迷地想。  
内置的程序虽然古旧，多少还管用，加上纺的拥抱和香甜的气息，没多久夏目就射在纺的身体里。  
“啊——”纺的眼泪开始止不住地流出。“原来流泪，是这种感觉吗。”  
“嗯设定了我高潮了你就会哭哦。”  
“是你要求的眼泪嘛。”夏目咬着纺的耳朵。

“我真的配——拥有这种幸福吗。”机器人一边想着一边还是扑簌簌地流泪。  
“顺便。”夏目舔掉了纺脸上的眼泪。“你的眼泪是海盐味的。我亲自调配的。非常美味哦♪”

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一篇车文（？）  
> 


End file.
